T-62 obr. 1960g.
Overview |mbt generation = |place of origin = |manufacturers = Uralvagonzavod|designer companies = OKB-520|num built = >22700|dates in service = 1961-Present|produced period = 1961-1973|rus object des = Object 166|main gun = 115mm U-5TS (40 rounds)|main gun sight = TSh-2B-41|coaxial gun = 7.62x54mmR PKT|roof gun = 12.7x108mm DShK 1938/46|armour = 15-242mm|armour type = Cast turret|weight = 37t (41st; 36lt)|length = Hull: 6.63m w/ Gun: 9.34m|width = 3.3m|height = 2.4m|crew = 4|barrel overhang = 2.71m|engine = V-55 12-cylinder 4-stroke 1-chamber 38.88L water-cooled diesel, 581hp (433kW) @ 2000rpm|power weight = 14.5hp/tonne (10.8kW/tonne)|suspension = Torsion bars|ground clearance = 425mm (16.7in)|fuel capacity = 960L|operational range = 450 km (280 mi) on road (650 km (400 mi) with two 200 l (53 US gal; 44 imp gal) extra fuel tanks) 320 km (200 mi) cross-country (450 km (280 mi) with two 200-liter extra fuel tanks)|speed = Onroad: 50km/h (31mph) Offroad: 40km/h (25mph)}}The T-62 obr. 1960g. is a Soviet main battle tank developed in the late 1950s. Variants Former Soviet Union T-62A (Object 165) The predecessor to the T-62. Essentially a stretched out T-55 chassis with a 2245mm turret ring, new suspension and turret from an Object 140 modernized with the addition of a spent-cartridge ejector. Armed with the 100mm D-54TS, "Kometa" two-plane stabilizer. Only 5 entered service. T-62 obr. 1960g. (Object 166) Original production model equipped with the 115mm U-5TS "Molot" (2A20) Rapira smoothbore tank gun, with a "Meteor" two-plane stabilizer. It has a TKN-3 commander's day/night sight, TSh-2B-41 gunner day sight with 3.5/7x magnification and TPN1-41-11 night sight. The engine is the V-55V with 581hp (433kW). T-62K (Object 166K) K stands for Komandirskaya (Command) (1964). A T-62 command variant. R-112 or R-130 radio, AB-1 APU and an antenna base on top of the turret. The ammunition load was decreased to fit the new equipment. T-62KN (Object 166KN) T-62K fitted with additional TNA-2 navigation aids. Unknown T-62K With the 9M14 Malyutka (NATO: AT-3 Slagger) ATGM. Object 167 T-62 fitted with a V-26 engine which with a use of a charger develops 700hp (522kW). It has a 9M14 Malyutka (NATO: AT-3 Sagger) ATGM launcher on the rear of the turret. A new chassis with return rollers and smaller roadwheels. Only two prototypes were produced. Object 167T Object 167 fitted with a GTD-3T gas turbine engine. T-72 Further development of the T-62. T-62 Obr.1967 T-62 Obr.1960 with a slightly modified engine deck. T-62 Obr.1972 T-62 Obr.1967 with a 12.7x108mm DShK 1938/46 installed on the loader's hatch. A new drive sprocket, RMSh tracks, and an improved fording attachment are installed also. T-62 Obr.1975 T-62 Obr.1972 with KTD-1 or KTD-2 laser rangefinder. T-62D (Object 166D) D stands for Drozd (Thrush). (1983) A T-62 Obr.1975 with KAZ 1030M "Drozd" APS, BDD applique armour and a new V-55U engine. T-62D-1 (Object 166D-1) T-62D with a new V-46-5M diesel engine. T-62M (Object 166M) Also known as T-62E by early US intelligence. Extensive modernization of the T-62 with protection and mobility improvements and a new fire control system "Volna". It is fitted with BDD applique armour package, an additional belly armour plate for mine protection, 10mm thick reinforced rubber side skirts and 10mm thick anti-neutron liner. The BDD applique armour package was specially designed to defeat shaped charges and consists of an applique plate on the glacis and two horseshoe shaped blocks fitted to the front of the turret. The handrails around the turret have been removed to make space for the bra applique armour. Fastening for four spare track chain links have been added to the side of the turret. The tank is fitted with RhKm tracks from the T-72 MBT and two additional shock absorbers on the first pair of roadwheels. The "Volna" fire control system was improved by fitting the KTD-1 or KTD-2 laser rangefinder in an armoured box over the main armament. There is a new TShSM-41U gunner's sight, a new commander's sight, "Meteror-M1" stabilizer, BV-62 ballistic computer and 9K166-2 "Sheksna" (NATO: AT-10 Stabber) guided missile unit with 1K13-BOM sight. This sight features night and ATGM capability, although they can not be used at the same time. The Sheksna fires the 9M117 Bastion ATGMs through its gun tube. The tank was fitted with a gun thermal sleeve new radios, the R-173 radio instead of R-123M and a new V-55U diesel engine with 620hp (462kW). The ammunition load was increased by two rounds. Some are fitted with two clusters of smoke launchers on the right ear of the turret. T-62M-1 T-62M with a V-46-5M diesel engine. T-62M1 T-62M fitted with a revised frontal armour layout on the hull and a normal night sight. No ATGM capability. T-62M1-1 T-62M1 fitted with the V-46-5M diesel engine. T-62M1-2 T-62M1 without belly armour of the BDD armour package. T-62M1-2-1 T-62M1-2 fitted with the V-46-5M diesel engine. T-62MD D stands for Drozd (Thrush). T-62M fitted with KAZ 1030M "Drozd" APS. T-62MD-1 T-62MD fitted with V-46-5M diesel engine. T-62MK K stands for Komandirskaya (Command). T-62M variant. It doesn't have ATGM capability but has TNA-2 navigation aids. Additional R-112 and R-113 radio sets and an AB-1 auxiliary engine to power the additional radios. Lower ammunition load to accommodate the extra radios. T-62MK-1 T-62MK fitted with the V-46-5M diesel engine. T-62MV (1985) V stands for Vzyvnoi (Explosive). Fitted with "Kontakt-1" ERA. T-62MV-1 T-62MV fitted with the V-46-5M diesel engine. T-62M1V T-62MV without ATGM capability. T-62M1V-1 T-62M1V with a V-46-5M diesel engine. Unknown T-62 Fitted with an experimental autoloader. Unknown T-62 Contains anti-air ordnance. Unknown T-62 Fitted with the ZET-1 protection system. T-62/122 Engineer vehicle armed with an unknown 122mm Howitzer. T-62/160 Engineer vehicle fitted with BTU and armed with an unknown shortened 160mm Mortar. T-67 T-62 armed with an unknown 125mm gun and fitted with the drive train from the T-72 MBT. TO-62 T-62 flamethrower variant. The Flamethrower is mounted coaxially and has an effective range of 100m. IT-1 (Object 150) Tank destroyer variant. New low 'flattened dome' turret with a stabilized 2K8 ATGM system instead of a main gun. It could launch PTUR 3M7 "Drakon" ATGMs with a range between 300 and 3300m. It carried 15 of these on board, and were autoloaded after firing. The turret was fitted with T2-PD and UPN-S day/night sights. After service, the remaining vehicles were converted into the IT-1T. IT-1T Armoured recovery variant (ARV). BTS-4V Armoured recovery variant (ARV). BTS-4V1 Armoured recovery variant (ARV). BTS-4V2 Armoured recovery variant (ARV). Equipped with a single 12.7x108mm DShK 1938/46. Impuls-2M Firefighting variant with dozer blade. Egypt T-62 T-62 Modernization made by NORICUM. The modernization includes a replacement of the 115mm U-5TS with a 105mm Royal Ordnance L7 gun. The Egyptian Army evaluated the vehicle and incorporated its upgrades in its RO-115 Mark I modernization. RO-115 Mark I Developed in early 1980s. While retaining the 115mm U-5TS, more powerful ammunition allows engaging a target at greater range. Some main guns were replaced with the 105mm Royal Ordnance L7 as offered by the Austrian firm NORICUM. Other modifications included a British diesel engine developing 750hp (559kW), a two-plane stabilizer, ballistic computer, laser rangefinder in an armoured box over the main armament, a cluster of six smoke grenade launchers on the right side of the turret, a fire control system from BMP-3 and additional armor including reactive armor. The upgrades resulted in an increase of weight to 43 tons. T-62E Mark II Mid 1990s Egyptian refurbishment and modernization program. The tanks were fitted with a license-built German MTU engine developing 880hp (656kW). The tanks are armed with a license-built 105mm M68 tank gun, an Italian fire control system with ballistics computer, infrared vision device, laser rangefinder, gun stabilizer, additional armor including reactive armour, armored side skirts, modernized suspension and six smoke grenade launchers on each side of the turret. It has an upgraded NBC (nuclear, biological, and chemical) protection system. The T-62E Mark II carries two Egyptian-made two-round anti-tank missile launchers, or two 2-round launchers for 80mm D-3000 smoke rockets on an encroachment extension, or a box-type launcher holding two Sakr smoke missiles on each side of the turret. The upgrade did not change the weight of the tank, which remained at 45 tons. RO-120 Mark III Bulgaria TV-62 T-62 converted into an Armoured Recovery Vehicle (ARV). Unknown T-62 Unknown modification TV-62M T-62M converted into an Armoured Recovery Vehicle (ARV). TP-62 T-62 converted into a fire fighting vehicle. France Unknown T-62 Modernization made by GIAT. The modernization includes a replacement for the 115mm U-5TS with a 120mm GIAT G1, the same gun that was used in the AMX-40 prototype main battle tank. Israel Tiran-3 Unmodified T-62. Tiran-6 Modernization of ex-Syrian T-62. Fitted with a laser rangefinder and thermal imaging sight for the gunner. The tank was fitted with a US-made radio. Some Tiran-6s have "Blazer" reactive armour tiles fitted to the hull and turret. The original engine was replaced by a General Motors diesel engine. Tiran-6s have a flat plate bustle rack added to the turret rear, two stowage bins (one on the right of the turret and other one on the rear of the turret), a larger headlight bracket on the glacis plate and pintle mounts for machine guns on the turret roof in front of each hatch. The original 115mm U-5TS was replaced by an unknown 105mm gun. The 12.7 mm DShK 1938/46 antiaircraft heavy machine gun was replaced by an M1919 Browning light machine gun. The M2 Browning heavy machine gun was mounted on top of the mantlet of the main gun. North Korea Ch'ŏnma-ho I (Ga) A lighter and thinner armoured copy of the T-62. Based on general trends and photography of armed forces parades, it is clear that North Korea has made considerable modifications of the basic Soviet and Chinese designs in its own production. Ch'ŏnma-ho II Imported T-62. Ch'ŏnma-ho III A simple progressive upgrade of the Ch'ŏnma-ho II, with a thermal sleeve for the main gun and armoured track skirts added. It is possible, but considered unlikely, that lugs for ERA have been added since its introduction; if they are present, they would be most likely found on the glacis and turret sides. A night vision upgrade. Ch'ŏnma-ho IV Greatly upgraded armor protection, including composite armor on the glacis and turret front, and appliqué or thickened armor elsewhere. Even the appliqué and/or thickened armor appears to be more advanced than earlier models, does not appear to have gained a huge amount of weight. A ballistic computer was added to the fire control suite, and the fire control suite has been integrated into a complete system rather than being a patchwork of upgrades. Gun stabilization has been improved. Radios are improved, and the suspension beefed up. The new engine is a 750-horsepower model which can lay a thick, oily smoke screen by injecting diesel fuel into its exhaust. Lugs for ERA (similar to the Russian Kontakt-3 ERA) added to turret sides, and lugs on the armored track skirts and on the glacis. Lugs for a relatively small amount of ERA bricks on the turret front; the ERA on the turret front would only protect 40% of hits to the turret front. On side of turret, clusters of four smoke grenade launchers; at the rear of the turret another cluster of four smoke grenade launchers, firing backwards instead of forwards. Ch'ŏnma-ho V Armor upgrades derived partially from the T-90S and T-72S, as well as a better ballistic computer and the addition of the aforementioned thermal imagers. Upgraded main gun - a copy of the 125mm 2A46 gun, complete with an autoloader. The fire control system replaced with one matching the new main gun, and the spent shell ejection system dispensed. Used wider tracks. Ukraine T-55AGM Modification to the T-54/55 which could also be applied to the T-62. T-62AG Upgrade by Kharkiv Morozov Machine Building Design Bureau. Fitted a new 5TDF 700hp diesel engine, a 125mm KBA-101 gun, new fire control equipment and enhanced armour protection. Combat weight is at 39.5 tonnes and the crew consists of 4 men as there is no autoloader. This upgrade was aimed at the export market since the Ukrainian army no longer uses the T-62. Unknown T-62 Infantry Fighting Vehicle (IFV) Unknown T-62 Recovery (ARV) Unknown T-62 Bridge Layer United States of America T-62 A modified T-62 replacing the engine, radios and antennae. Used as OPFOR in training. Category:Main Battle Tank Category:Tank Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Cold War Category:Cold War Tank